


Spirit Lovers: 16 Days

by Acoolboy8



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom/Top Shido, Bulges, Cum Inflation, Cuntboy, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Futanari, Incest, Large Cock, Male Pregnancy, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-On, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, gaping, small cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/Acoolboy8
Summary: Everyone loves Shido! And everyone tops him!Ch 1 Info
Relationships: Shido/Everyone
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

** Sizes= **

** Futas- **

** Tohka= 12 In. 5 In Girth **

** Miku= 14 In. 7 In Girth **

** Yuzuru= 11 In. 4 In Girth **

** Mana= 6 in. 2 in Girth **

** Karami= 16 In 8 in Girth **

** Kara= 4 in. 2 In Girth **

** Kuru= 7 In. 3 in Girth **

** Ai= 12 in. 6 in Girth **

** Strap-Ons- **

** Kurumi= 10 in. 4 In Girth **

** Origami= 12 in. 6 in Girth **

** Kaguya= 8 in. 4 In Girth **

** Natsumi= 15 In. 5 In Girth **

** Yoshino= 5 In. 8 In Girth **

** Kotori= 7 in. 4 in Girth **

** Mai= 7 in. 3 In Girth **

**Mi= 4 In. 7 Girth**


	2. Day 1: Tohka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohka pumps Shido full of her cum after a date.
> 
> WIP

**DAY 1: Tohka**

* * *

Shido and Tohka just finished their date and the two were making out. Shido opens the door and the two onto Shido's bed. Tohka's been hard ever since the date began. She wanted to fuck Shido. She wanted to shove her dick inside of him. Soon the two get undressed. Shido begins sucking Tohka's massive dick. Tohka moans and gropes herself as Shido sucks half of her 12-inch fat cock. “Swallow my cock, Shido!” Tohka groaned and shoves Shido’s head down. Shido gags and his throat takes the shape of his gf’s cock. “Oh Shido!”   
  
“Mmmm!!” Shido moans and Tohka begins to pull out, then slam back in. Tohka started fucking Shido’s face, pulling out halfway and slamming the rest in, slowly at first. She wanted to last as long as possible. This wasn’t the first time they had sex. Tohka would fuck Shido’s throat during lunch in the school bathrooms, and eat his pussy and ass out. Tohka didn’t want to cum down Shido’s throat, no, she wanted to fill up both his holes. Tohka pulls out and her cock was covered in Shido’s saliva. Shido gasps for air. Tohka chuckles and grabs Shido and puts him on his stomach, face down and ass up. Tohka grabs Shido’s ass and spreads his cheeks. His pussy was really wet. 

“You want my cock, Shido?” Tohka asks and slaps Shido’s ass.

”Oh! Yes Tohka! Give it to me!” Shido moans out. Tohka pushes her cock inside of Shido’s ass. Shido groans loudly as his hole stretches for her monster. Tohka grabs Shido’s hips and gets inch by inch of her fat cock up his rectum. Shido’s pussy drips with his juices as he feels so full. “AHHHHH!!”

”Oh fuck!” Tohka starts thrusting. She goes hard and grips Shido’s hips. Tohka fucks Shido fast and hard. “Oh Shido!!! You’re so tight!” 

“AHHH FUCK!” Shido yells out. He grips the bed sheets as he feels Tohka’s balls slam his cunt. The bed starts creaking as Tohka keeps up her rough thrusting. She pulls out about halfway and slams the rest in. 

“Oh Shido! Your ass is so tight!” Tohka groaned and thrusted harder. The sounds of skin slapping, the bed creaking and both Tohka and Shido’s moan filled the room. Kotori heard it all. Her pussy was getting wet. She was by the door and starts fingering herself to the sounds of sex. Kotori then heard loud moans.


End file.
